A matter of life or Death
by Nessierox
Summary: Bella argues wit Jacob n ends up running through the forest thinking of her life.She ends up slipping off a cliff!Alice returns to Forks n is hurt by the tragedy, Bella might b checking out. Permanantly!Based on New moon. second fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

CH 1 Heartbreak

"Alright. Fine Jake! Go Away! I don't want to see you again!" That was the first time I actually got mad at Jacob for something. He just got so irritating. He thinks he can control my life now, since we're best friends?

I didn't do anything wrong. I just talked to Mike, and next thing I knew Jake came out of no where yelling at me. I just wasn't going to stand for that.

"Bella, please I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"No!" I shut the car door behind me and ran off. I stayed in the forest thinking over my life. I thought about when I found out Jacob was a werewolf, and everything was better since there were no more secrets.

My mind wandered to the last place I wanted it to be. I thought about my life with Edward before he left. Instinctively, I grabbed the heart shaped locket he had given me and started to sob.

"Why Edward? Why did you have to leave?" I muttered through the tears. I found myself remembering those last painful words.

"Bella, you're no good for me." His voice echoed. My hole in my heart ripped open even larger. The pain drowning me. I got up and started running, without any direction, crying the whole way.

I didn't know where I was going, neither did I care. I yelled and screamed for Edward. I ran all the way, until I saw myself on the edge of the cliff.

APOV

I gasped. W-w-what is Bella doing?

I saw Bella in my vision. She was on the edge of a cliff and slipped right off! She hit her head against a rock on the way down.

"Alice, are you alright?" It was Rosalie's voice that pulled me back to the present.

"Um, yeah. I'm going to go out okay? Tell Carlisle I'll be back in a couple days."

"Ok." She said

I called the airline and got myself the first flight back to Forks. "She's going to be ok." I chanted to myself. I put my head against my knees and looked for the future. Her future.

EPOV

"Ah!" I gasped. Huh what was that? I felt an instant shock through my body. I received an overwhelming instinct that something was not right.

"Stop being ridiculous Edward." I muttered to myself, as I laid my head against the wooden wall.

BPOV

I slipped off the cliff and fell. I screamed as I hit my head on the rocks. When I finally landed in the water I felt more pain than before on my right leg, left arm, and my ribs.

"OWWW!" I yelled. "Edward, please just let me die. Take the pain away." I closed my eyes and felt myself sink.


	2. Bella!

CH2 Bella?!?

APOV

I arrived at Forks a couple of hours later. I knew I was too late, but I couldn't do nothing.

"Please a taxi." I called towards the woman

"Sure."

I had another glimpse. Bella was in a white room, with a bed. Hm... What could that be? I got it!

"Please the hospital." I urged the cabdriver

"Right away miss."

I arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later.

"Here you go. Keep the change." And I ran inside. Apparently Charlie was in the cafeteria, so I could sneak in.

I cracked open Bella's door as quiet as possible. She was awake and crying. She turned towards me and her eyes widened.

"Alice? Oh Alice! Thank you for being here. Ouch." She panted when she turned her body.

"Bella?!? What happened to you?"

"I fell off a cliff."

"But how?"

"I was running without thinking, and ended up slipping."

Same old Bella. I shook my head and walked towards her, touching her hand.

"So how are you?"

Her eyes stared down, refusing to answer me. I immediately knew she was keeping something from me.

"What's wrong Bella? What are you keeping from me?" I urged shaking her good hand.

"Alice, I'm dying."

What? No this must be a joke. She can't be dying. That's impossible.

"What?"

"Yes. I broke too many bones, and I'm losing too much blood. I only have a couple of days left."

"No Bella. Be strong, please."

"Alice there's nothing I can do. I don't have control over my life. But don't worry," she said patting my hair "I don't fear death." Then she smiled


	3. A couple of days

CH3 couple of days

BPOV

I knew this news was tearing Alice apart. She loved me, and I loved her like a sister. But I had my days counted.

Alice stayed with me for two days, only leaving to go change. When she came back I asked her "Alice, why'd you come back?"

"Bella, I came back because I had a vision of you falling. At that moment I forgot about the promise I made to Edward and ran back."

I changed the conversation. "Alice, I have missed you so much." She walked over to me to kiss my forehead. "So have I Bella. I missed you and your klutziness." She smiled.

"Hey!" I said.

The doctor came in and ran some tests on me before he left. I held on to my golden locket the whole time. When Alice walked back in, she asked me what I was holding, and why?

"Oh, this is a locket Edward gave to me for our two month anniversary. And I hold onto it because it's the only memory I have of him." I sighed looking down.

"Bella, please sleep. You look so tired."

"You should talk, when was the last time you slept?" She narrowed her eyes.

"OK. Fine!" She smiled and I closed my eyes.


	4. A phone call

CH4 a phone call

APOV

I took the chance that Bella was sleeping to make a phone call. I knew she wanted this more than anything in the world.

I opened my phone and dialed the number.

"What do you want Alice?" He responded

"Edward. Please come back to Forks."

"Wait what? You're back in Forks?" He growled.

"Yes. But for a good reason."

"Ok Alice tell me what "good reason" you had for going back when I specifically told you not to."

"Damn Edward, you're starting to sound like the old man you are. Age is catching up with you. But this is no joking matter ok?" He heard the edge in my voice and asked

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Edward, Bella fell off a cliff and is in the hospital. She has only days left. The only thing she wants is to die knowing she saw you again."

"What?"

"Yes now please hurry!"

"I'll be there soon"


	5. Tick Tock!

A/N: Hey guys! It's Nessie. I kno this story might not be that good, but I had to write it down, it was killing me! I'll b writing more stories if you're interested. Plz leave a comment/review.

In this chapter, Edward has to race to get to Bella before she leaves this world. WIll he get there though?

Plz Review

Ch5 Tick tock

EPOV

When I heard Bella had her days counted, I shut the phone and ran at lightening speed, back to Forks.

"No Bella, no. You can't leave me like this, NOOOO!!!!" I shouted.

BPOV

"Edward!" I gasped grabbing my heart.

"It's ok Bella. Go back to bed."

I shook my head, and pain came with that. I started to cry. Alice ran to me and tried to calm me, but that made me yell because of the pain.

I cringed at the pain, and knew my hours were counted. I told Alice. "Please when I die—pant—tell him I love him."

"No Bella, you're not going anywhere. Now stay calm."

EPOV

I ran so fast I thought I was ash. I was one hour away from Forks. I called my father and asked him to be at the hospital.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said

"You're welcome son."

I hung up the phone and was relieved when I arrive to the Forks hospital. I ran in and heard someone cry and scream.

"It hurts Alice! It's time. Let me go!"

"No!" That was Alice's voice. "I won't Bella. Now stop, you have to live."

I ran inside and saw my angel.


	6. A re encounter

A/N: Hey I wanna send a shout out to my frend Cassie. Case I luv ur story u gotta finish it! lollz

In this chpt Edward and Bella meet again, but it could be their last time.

CH6 a re encounter

It was her, not a hallucination. Even though this was not the moment I appreciated seeing her. I then noticed all the damage. She had her left leg in a cast, with her right arm. Her ribs all looked broken, and it seemed like every part of her body was covered in bruises.

"Edward!" She yelled, but cringed and whimpered at the effort.

"Bella. Oh Bella! Are you alright?"

"No Edward, I'm dying. But I'm glad I got to see you one more time before I left, even if you don't love me"

"Alice please leave." She stared at me but nodded and left. I walked to Bella and stood completely shocked.

She was wearing the gift I gave her for our two month anniversary. It was a golden heart shaped locket.

"So you still have that?" I asked taking it in my fingers, from her hands.

"Yes. It helped me through a lot."

I looked at her and said "Bella I love you. I always loved you and I always did. I left you thinking my world was too dangerous for you. Can you forgive me? Can you love me?"

"Wow when did I die? Because only my imagination would sill tell me you love me."

"No Bella I'm here, no hallucination."

"But—

I kissed her fiercely. Her lips were so soft. It felt so right to have her with me. She grabbed her good arm and pulled me toward her. I separated our lips and she smiled.

"Now I can go in peace." The machine started to beep in a straight line.

"NO! Bella wake up." I shook her, but nothing.


	7. Tragedies or miracles

A/N: My new chpt. I love the twilight series and lately I have some crazy ideas to write about, hope u guys like em wen they get published. I will either publish "Isabella and The Cullens" or "Shock" nxt. Nessie's story I hav to plan out so it will take sum time.

Ok so here the next chapter. Can Edward save Bella?

CH7 Tragedies or miracles?

BPOV

I felt my being slip away. I knew that was the only thing that held me to this world. I needed to be set free.

APOV

I ran in the room with Carlisle. "Carlisle, help Bella!" I yelled

He rushed over to her and pumped her heart. I grabbed Edward by the throat and yanked him out. "Let's go! Let Carlisle work!" I ordered

"NO! Bella!"

When we were in the waiting area we saw our family there.

"Em, grab Edward. Jazz, calm him down please." They both nodded and did their jobs.

After five minutes Edward ran back in. "I'm sorry Edward there was nothing I could do."

Carlisle said.

"No!!" Edward growled. He ran to her "Bella, I love you. Please awake."

Time went on, as he was about to give up he said, "One kiss for thy beauty."

When he touched her lips, Bella's heart revived and pumped once again.

Edward was shocked and kissed Bella. Carlisle told him, "Edward, she's got only days left. It doesn't mean she's cured. So you can let her die, or save her. But please choose."

I couldn't see Edward's choice; he was changing his mind too fast. I got pissed and yelled, "Edward, please save Bella! Make a choice, before I do it!"

He turned to glare at me. I narrowed my eyes. He turned back to Carlisle.

JPOV

Oh my gosh, the anger and sadness in this room is tearing me apart. Bella was going to die. I couldn't help but blame myself. If I hadn't almost attacked her, we wouldn't have left.

I couldn't send out waves of calm, because there was too much sadness overwhelming me.

I walked over to Edward and placed a hand on his shoulder, as did Emmett.

"Edward, save Bella." I said.

"Yes Edward she is your life and love, we would do it for Rose and Alice. Now hurry!"

"Thank you Jazz, Em." He walked over to Bella. "I'm sorry but can you please leave."

We nodded our heads and left. The whole family was in the waiting room. I was surprised to find Rosalie worrying.

"Rose what's wrong?" I asked

"Just a little worried about Bella."

Her, worried about Bella? Wow things really did change.

EPOV

I looked down at Bella and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry Bella. Please forgive me, but I can't lose you."

I took a good look at Bella and leaned down. I sank my teeth in her neck. Her blood was so delicious I had to admit, but I had enough will power for the bloodlust not to take over.

I separated from Bella's skin. She hadn't moved an inch. Alice walked in and put around my shoulder.

"_Edward she's going to be fine. I assure you."_ Alice thought.

I nodded my head.

APOV  
I saw Bella. She was going to be a dazzling beauty. Her hair is going to grow darker, and longer. Her hair will also be wavy. Her slim, fragile figure will be filled with curves she never had before.

It has been two days since the transformation begun and she hasn't wakened up. Thank god Bella hadn't yelled or thrashed, because Charlie comes to see her and just thinks she's asleep. We had enough of Charlie screaming at Edward, we didn't want to keep hearing it.


	8. Waking to see the real me

A/N: I'm already thinking of plans for my next stories. Plz review.

Bella awakes to find her new self

Ch8 waking to see me.

BPOV

The fire was nearly gone now. I heard Edward and Alice over talking.

"Edward, Bella will be fine. She will wake up soon, now stop, you're giving Jasper a migraine, if that's even possible!"

"I'm sorry Alice, it's just I'm worried she'll hate me when she awakes."

What was he talking about? I would never hate him. Even after he left me I did not hate him. Only loved him more.

My heart stopped suddenly and I knew it was over. I opened my eyes to see Alice and Edward hovering over me. I sat up nervously. I was still at the hospital apparently.

I opened my mouth to say something to my love, but was the words were all forgotten when I saw him. How many times had I marveled Edward's beauty? I thought he was the most beautiful thing ever. I might as well been blind. With my new strong eyes I saw Edward's clear perfection. I truly saw his beauty now.

"Bella?" He asked.

"I'll go get everyone." Alice said, bouncing up and down. She dashed out the room at human speed.

I got off the bed and walked over to Edward. I touched his face and said "I love you."

He smiled and kissed me passionately, before pulling away. "As much as I love you."

All the Cullens walked in at that moment. Esme came up to me and hugged me. "Thank the heavens Bella you're here."

"No not the heavens." I turned my head towards Edward. "Thanks to Edward."

Carlisle was next, followed by Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey little sis, glad to see you made it." Emmett joked.

I knew I wouldn't receive anything from Rosalie. So I was taken by surprise when she walked up to me and hugged me. "Oh Bella! I was worried sick!"

I patted her back and said "Thanks Rose. That means a lot coming from you."

She grinned and walked back next to Emmett.


	9. Preparing

A/N: My last chapter to this short tale. I will get to work on my nxt stories. Stay in touch!

The Cullens are preparing Bella to meet Charlie.

Ch9 preparing

EPOV

Bella was absolutely stunning! She had a beautiful face and body. Alice said "Charlie will be coming from the cafeteria, so put these on." She threw her a little box.

Bella opened them and said "Contacts?"

"Love, your eyes are a crimson red, you wouldn't want to scare your father, would you?" I teased.

She smacked my arm and replied with a giggle, "No."

Alice said, "That was the best I can find. Muddy brown. Your chocolate was much prettier."

Well of course! I got lost in them every time.

Rose came in. "Five minutes. I'll teach Bella how to act normal."

I nodded my head, kissed Bella briefly and walked towards the door. Charlie was coming.


End file.
